In recent years, the Internet has become popular. This has led to extensive use of a technique that uses a WWW (World Wide Web) browser or the like to allow a client device such as a PC (Personal Computer) to obtain (download) data from a server device and to transmit (upload) data to the server device. Thanks to this, a user can uses the WWW browser to obtain, e.g., a certain Web page from the server device, and can transmit, to the server device, a document image and/or the like captured by a scanner device or the like.
As an example of means to transmit data from the client device to the server device with use of the WWW browser, use of a Web page shown in FIG. 18 is considered. FIG. 18 shows an example of a WWW browser screen that displays a Web page for transmitting data to a server device. The description here deals with, as an example, a case where the data to be sent to the server device is data of an image of a name card captured by a scanner device or the like.
This Web page is described in a language such as HTML (HyperText Markup Language) so that an image specified in a text box is transmitted to the server device in response to a push of a “SEND” button shown in FIG. 18.
That is, a user can use this Web page in the following manner: (1) First, the user causes a scanner device or the like to read a name card, so that an image of the name card is generated. (2) Thereafter, the user specifies the generated image on the Web page, and then pushes the “SEND” button. By carrying out this operation, the user can send the image of the name card to the server device.
Incidentally, there have been conventionally known client devices each having a scanning capability. Among these, in particular, there is a display/capturing device capable of carrying out, in a single screen, display of an image and capture of an image of a document and/or the like. Specifically, this display/capturing device is configured such that (i) a plurality of light-emitting elements for image display and (ii) a plurality of light-receiving elements for capturing an image of a document, etc. placed on a display screen are arranged in a single screen. Installing a WWW browser in this display/capturing device allows a user to carry out, in a single screen, (i) operation for capturing a document, etc. and (ii) operation for transmitting a document image, etc. with use of the WWW browser. However, even in this case, the user must individually carry out (i) the operation for capturing an image of the document, etc. and (ii) the operation for transmitting the image, in order to transmit the image of the name card to the server device.
Other examples of the technique for transmitting data from the client device to the server device with use of the so-called web techniques encompass not only the example described above but also techniques disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for uploading data held by a PC or a personal digital assistant to a facsimile device on the basis of an HTML file and a CGI (Common Gateway Interface) program. Patent Literature 2 discloses an image processing device that displays a predetermined button on a display section in accordance with an HTML document obtained from a server device, and, in response to a push of the button, transmits to the server device a document image scanned by a scanner device.